<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life More Extraordinary by Moomieluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805005">A Life More Extraordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomieluv/pseuds/Moomieluv'>Moomieluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Love, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomieluv/pseuds/Moomieluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen longs for excitement in her life and finds it when a new farmer moves to town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life More Extraordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring in Mineral Town was like a month-long celebration. The long winter had finally ended, and the world felt anew with budding life and cheerful faces. Animals were finally free to roam, flowers grew abundantly on the mountainside, and the air was sweet, laced in the scent of cherry blossoms. It was a new year. A new opportunity for change. For growth.</p><p>The sun peaked through Karen’s window gently caressing her face. She pleasantly welcomed the warmth after a season spent under the blankets, avoiding the cold chill of winter. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and let out a sleepy yawn.</p><p>
  <em>Is it morning already? Oof. </em>
</p><p>Karen forced herself to sit and stretched her arms over her head.</p><p><em>How do I </em>still <em>have a headache? </em></p><p>New Years had come and gone, but Karen was still feeling the aftereffects days later. As her head continued to throb, she smiled thinking back to New Year’s Eve. She had spent the night, and subsequently the next morning, with her closest friends drinking, singing, dancing, talking, and making memories to last a lifetime. It was as if nothing else mattered if only for a short time. She lived in the moment.</p><p>If Karen was good at one thing, it was her ability to stop and smell the roses. She didn’t take herself too seriously and she was fiercely independent. An extroverted introvert. Karen had learned from her father, who was riddled with anxiety, the importance of taking time for herself to enjoy the small things.</p><p>Karen would be lying if she said the thought of leaving Mineral Town had never crossed her mind, but she made her choice to stay. Karen’s parents were always supportive of her. When she spoke of leaving the town as a rebellious teen, her parents told her that she could make her own decisions once she turned 18. As she matured, Karen grew to love her small hometown and found satisfaction with her life there.</p><p>That being said, the young woman did desire some excitement in her life from time to time. It was a new year, however. Perhaps this would be the year for change in Mineral Town. Karen felt optimistic about that.</p><p>
  <em>Man, I’m starving. </em>
</p><p>Karen’s stomach grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…what to eat…what to eat…</em>
</p><p>She rummaged through the cupboard and grabbed a box of her favorite cereal.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, easy meal now…I’ll save the cooking for later. </em>
</p><p>Karen served herself a bowl and sat down at the kitchen table. The kitchen clock chimed alerting her to the time.</p><p>
  <em>Is it 8:00 already?</em>
</p><p>Karen stopped herself from shoveling the remaining cereal into her mouth in order to meet her best friend outside.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez, slow down Karen. Ricky can wait a few minutes!</em>
</p><p>She took her time to enjoy each bite of sugary goodness before placing her bowl in the kitchen sink.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, let’s get this show on the road. </em>
</p><p>Karen quickly brushed her hair, threw on some shorts and pulled a sweater over her purple tank top. She grabbed her boots by the front door and pulled them up over her ankles.</p><p>“I’ll be back guys!” Karen breezed by her parents, making her way out the front door of the General Store.</p><p>Sure enough, her childhood friend was waiting patiently for her on the bench outside.</p><p>“Hey, Karen! How nice of you to join me!” Rick stuck his tongue out playfully.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah the pleasure is all yours!” Karen chided back.</p><p>Rick and Karen’s friendship went as far back as they could remember. Karen’s cool and calm demeanor perfectly complimented Rick’s emotional nature. Rick was a passionate young man, dedicated to his work and looking after his family. He took his job as “man of the house” very seriously, and often put the needs of his mother and sister above his own. Karen found these qualities admirable and sometimes wished that she could live as passionately as her best friend. However, in the end she preferred her stolid, guarded nature to the ups and downs Rick faced from loving as hard as he did. Be it love for his family or his work, Rick gave the things he cared about his heart and soul.</p><p>“So, what’s new with you?” Rick asked, resting his chin on his hand.</p><p>“Oh, not much on my end. My cooking is coming along great! I can’t wait for you to try my new chili recipe. You’re gonna love it.” Karen beamed at her friend.</p><p>“Ah…I…can’t wait dear…” Rick managed to sputter. He gulped, hoping Karen wouldn’t notice the perspiration forming on his forehead.</p><p>“How about you, Ricky? Fill me in.”</p><p>“Nothing new with the family, but…it seems we have a new neighbor!”</p><p>“The new guy, Brandon right?”</p><p>“No, no. Get this…there’s a new farmer taking over the old man’s farm!”</p><p>“What?! Wow, he’s going to have his work cut out for him! Have you seen that place lately?”</p><p>The farm that had once been rich with livestock and crops had been deserted after the town’s farmer passed away. Karen hadn’t had the heart to visit the farm over the past few seasons. She grew up with the old man who ran the farm, delivering seeds to his home and stopping by the farm on her way to the hot spring. He always welcomed her with a glass of cool grape juice, her favorite growing up. Last time Karen had seen the farm, the fields were littered with stones, branches and weeds. The barn was run down and abandoned. It was a painful sight.</p><p>“<em>She’s </em>going to have <em>her </em>work cut out for her. The new farmer is the old man’s granddaughter!”</p><p>Karen’s ears perked up.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, maybe things are about to get a lot more interesting around here…</em>
</p><p>“Rick, how old is this girl?”</p><p>“Hmm…probably in her late twenties or so. She’s really nice, but definitely overwhelmed. You’ve gotta meet her!”</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe I already have.</em>
</p><p>“C’mon Kare, we gotta give her the famous Mineral Town welcome…you know what they say…ain’t no place like Mineral Town!” Rick grinned wildly.</p><p>“Rick, dear…. literally no one has ever said that.”</p><p>“Heh, alright Karen I gotta run! The chickens await.”</p><p>“Ok! I’ll catch up with you later.”</p><p>
  <em>The old man’s granddaughter</em>
</p><p>Karen made her way back into her room and flopped on her bed, wracking her brain for memories.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I close my eyes…I can remember her face.</em>
</p><p>After all, it had been 20 years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>